


Why Can't I Be Normal?

by VennaConquesoMacarte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Maybe slight OOC, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VennaConquesoMacarte/pseuds/VennaConquesoMacarte
Summary: The dark voices comes back to haunt you again. However, this time you aren't alone.





	Why Can't I Be Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overwatch. 
> 
> Anyway, just a quick reminder, be aware of the tags and read at your own risk.

_ Why can’t I be normal? _

 

You run down the halls, as the tears keep falling down. You head to your little corner of the base, your private little hiding spot to cry. 

 

_ Why am I like this? _

 

The questions eat at your head. You can barely see as the tears blur your vision. 

 

_ Why am I such a fuck up?  _

 

You crash into your room, and throw yourself on your tiny bed. 

 

_ Why am I so worthless?  _ You curl up in a tiny little ball.  _ Why am I so stupid? So annoying?  _

 

You grab your pillow, and bury your face into the soft material, muffling your cries. Closing your eyes, you say in a soft whisper,

 

“Why can’t I be normal?”

 

“ ‘Cause angels ain’t suppose to be normal, (y/n).” 

 

Your eyes grow wide. That southern drawl could only mean that  _ he’s  _ here. You look up from your pillow shield, and your guess was correct; It’s Jesse. His eyes show concern; The same look that makes you burst into tears again. 

 

_ He’s only being nice. He doesn’t really care.  _

 

“ (y/n), Please stop cryin’.”  _ I’m such a bother, aren’t I?  _ “Tears of sadness don’t fit ya.” 

 

“He’s right, (y/n). Tears do not fit your face well.” A soft voice says. You know it’s Genji, as you feel a metal hand on your shoulder.  _ He’s just here because he has to. He doesn’t actually care. _

You sniffle, and curl in further, avoiding their gaze. You feel two bodies sit on the side of your bed. Genji pets your head, trying to calm you down, as Jesse holds your hand. You hear them say something, but none of it registers. Your voices softly lets out, 

 

“No one cares about me.” 

 

“Now that’s a goddamn lie, and you know it, (y/n).” An affirmative voice pierces your thoughts. 

Commander Reyes enters your room, and grabs your pillow away from you. You whimper, and you’re forced to see his eyes; Full of concern and determination. You look to Jesse, looking worried sick about you. Genji’s petting your head, and you actually realize now nice it actually feels. You arise up from your curled position. 

 

“(y/n), whoever the  _ fuck _ told you you’re worthless and don’t matter is gonna  _ fucking _ pay.”

 

Commander Reyes goes up to you, bends down to be face to face with you, and wipes the tears away. “Someone who’s the literal light of Blackwatch shouldn’t be crying and hating themselves so much.” He sighs. “Listen, (y/n), we all care about you. And you matter to us. People who’ve hurt you before are gone. You have us now. Got it?” The tears dry up, and you give him a nod. He gives a smile, and pulls you in for a hug. When Reyes lets go, Genji pulls you into his embrace. 

 

“(y/n), the Commander is correct; You do not deserve tears of sadness. My greatest wish is to see you only cry tears of joy.” Genji hugs you tight, his metal arm holding you steady, as his human hand gently squeezes your hand. You give a small smile, and whisper gently, “Thank you, Genji.” Genji releases you after one more squeeze, and you turn to Jesse. 

 

“ I don’t know what to say to ya,” He starts, a little flustered, “since there’s so much to say to ya.” He smiles, as you feel your chest fill up with so much warmth. “I just...dunno, I hate seein’ ya cry. ‘specially since when ya smile, it’s the best damn thing in the whole goddamn world.” He gives you his signature smile, and as you giggle a bit, he holds your hand. He gently brings you to his chest, holding you close. You snuggle into his chest, as he gently whispers, “I’m always gonna be here for ya, m’kay?” You mumble “Okay”, in a soft little voice. He smiles, and lets go. 

 

You look at the three Blackwatch men, all here for you. Who all care about you. You smile, the voices quiet, at least for now. You aren’t sure if they’re away for good, but you do know that if the voices come back, you aren’t alone. 

 

You have them now. 

 

And you’re gonna be okay now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Feel free to comment, compliment, or criticize. I appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
